dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Ana acevedo
'Lista de Doramas Vistos.' *'Boys Over Flowers' con mamá *'Playful Kiss' con mamá *'Fondant Garden' con mamá *'Personal Taste' con mamá *'You're Beautiful' con mamá *'Heartstrings' *'Tree Of Heaven ' *'Boy Flower The Next Door' con mamá *'Faith' con mamá *'Goong' con mamá *'Shut Up! Flower Boy Band' *'Lie to me '''con mamá *'Flower Boy Ramyun Shop con mamá *'''Smiling Pasta *'Devil Beside You ' con mamá *'Sungkyunkwan Scandal' *'Full House' con mamá *'Full House 2' *'49 Days ' con mamá *'Why Why Love' con mamá *'Shining Inheritance' *'Mary Stayed Out All Night' *'Buzzer Beat '''con mamá *'Spring Waltz''' *'Ma Boy' *'Ouran High School Club ' *'Hana Yori Dango' *'Hana Yori Dango 2' *'Dream High 1' *'Love Buffet' *'Nail Shop Paris ' *'Switch Girl 1 y 2' *'Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge ' *'Will it Snow for Christmas ' *'To The Beautiful You '''con mamá *'Skip Beat''' *'Yamada-Kun a 7 Nin no Majo ' *'My Girl!' *'My Princess '''con mamá *'Hi My Sweetheart''' con mamá *'Mars' *'Love Rides the Rain ' *'The Heirs' con mamá *'Kimi Wa Petto' *'A Faded Memory' *'Monstar' *'Itazura na Kiss- Love in Tokyo ' *'Beautiful Man ' *'Cuando el amor llegó' *'It Stared With a Kiss ' *'They Kiss Again ' *'Fated to You' *'Master's Sun '''con mamá *'Fabulous Boys''' * Full house vs. Tailandesa * Romantic Princess ''' * '''Dream High 2 * Marriage, Not dating * Oh! My Lady * Kill me, Heal me * Pinocchio * Itazura Na Kiss Love In Okinawa * Fated To You vs Corea * Queen In Hyung's Man * Rooftop Prince * Blood * Bad Couple * Secret Garden '''con mama * '''Page Turner * City Hunter * Oh My Venus! * T'he Lengend Of Blue Sea '''con mamá * '''Secret Love '''con mamá * '''My Romance Secret '''con mamá * '''Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo '''con mamá * '''The Family Gu Book ' * My Girlfriend Is A Guminho Peliculas asiaticas *''Inuyasha el Amor que Trasciende en el Tiempo'' *''Inuyasha el Castillo al Otro Lado del Espejo'' *''Inuyasha la Espada que Domina al Mundo'' *''Inuyasha Fuego en la Isla Mistica'' *''Koizora'' *''Una Pequeña Cosa Llamada Amor'' *''El Primer Amor de un Millonario'' *''Always On You'' *''200 Pounds of Beauty'' *''He Was Cool'' *''Marrying High School Girl'' *'Tada, Kimi Wo Aishiteru ' *'Ouran High School Club La Pelicula' *'Hana Yori Dango La Pelicula' *'Kimi Ni Todoke ' *'Kanojo To No Tadashii Asobikata ' *'Te Doy Mi Primer Amor ' *'100 dias con el Sr. arrogante' *'Postman To Heaven' *'Wedding dress' *'Amor a 7ma. vista ' *'Secret' *'Koukou Debut ' *'Kyo, Koi Wo Hajimemasu' * My little Bride * Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru ' * '''The Classic ' * 'Macross Frontier: Itsuwari No Utahime ' * '''Macross Frontier: Sayonara No Tsubasa * Kanojo Wa Uso O Aishisugiteru * Paradise Kiss Animes *''I''nuyasha *'Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen' *'Vampire Knight' *'Vampire Knight Guilty' *'La Corda d'oro ' * Special A *'Clannad' *'Peach Girl' *'Ouran Host Club' *'Ginban Kaleidoscope ' *'Shugo Chara ' *'Shugo Chara Doki' *'Shugo Chara Party ' *'Aishiteruze Baby' *'Ayashi No Ceres' *'Paradise Kiss ' *'Hatenkouyuugi ' *'Pretear' *'Itazura Na Kiss ' *'Inu x Boku ' *'Inu x Boku ss' *'Kamisama Hajimemashita' *'Romeo and Juliet ' *'Kaichou wa Maid-sama ' *'Sakura Cardcaptor ' *'Diabolik Lovers' *'Angel Beats' *'Amnesia ' *'Uta No Prince-Sama Maji Love 1000%' *'Uta No Prince-Sama Maji Love 2000%' *'Hiiro No Kakera 1 y 2' *'Hakushaku To Yousei' *'Saiunkoku Monogatari S1 y S2' *'Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun' *'Sukitte Ii Na Yo' *'Brother Conflict' *'Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan' *'Hakuouki Hekketsuroku' * Toradora * Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge * Starry Sky ' * '''Kiss, Kirai, Suki ' * 'Myself, Yourself ' * 'Kamigami No Asobi ' * '''Kamichama Karin * Hidan No Aria * Fruits Basket * Sola * Macross Frontier * D.N Angel ' * '''Kaze No Stigma ' * '''H2O: Footprints In The Sand * Kimi Ni Todoke ''' * '''Hiyoko * Chihayafuru 1 y 2 * Bonjour Koiaji Ptisserie * Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji * Ao Haru Ride * Kobayashi Ga Kawaisugite Tsurai * Bokura Ga Ita * Akagami No Shirayuki-Hime * Noragami ''' * '''Noragami Aragoto